


The Perils of Raising A Child

by unorthodox_anthology



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Adoption, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MCR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unorthodox_anthology/pseuds/unorthodox_anthology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mikey is banned from our house for the next eighteen years”, Frank says firmly, if a little breathlessly. Gerard grins and slips the tips of his fingers under the elastic at the small of Frank’s back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils of Raising A Child

“Jesus Christ, Mikey!” Gerard shouted from his kitchen, his voice echoing down the hall as his phone vibrated with another message.

Gabe ate your virginity: Heard your adopting. Awesome!  ;) xo “

It’s been all of _five minutes_ Mikey”, Gerard says exasperatedly, stomping across the hall and slumping into the sofa opposite his brother. “Five minutes, and _Gabe Saporta_ already know?” 

Mikey snorts. “Well, what the fuck did you expect? Where you just gonna hide the kid in the attic every time someone came over?”

“What’s going on?”, Frank asks, following Gerard from the kitchen with steaming coffee. Both of the Ways stop bickering as they inhale the smell.

“Gabe Saporta knows”, Gerard says, recovering first and pointing an accusing glare at Mikey.

“So basically, everyone knows”, Frank says, flopping down into the seat next to Gerard, laying his head in his fiancé’s lap. 

“Yeah”, Mikey murmurs, not looking up from his phone.

Gerard sighs as he subconsciously runs his fingers through Frank’s hair. Frank relaxes some and butts his head against Gerard’s stomach. He looked down at Frank and murmurs “Mikey Way is the bane of my existence”.

“Mine too” Frank smiles sleepily. Gerard’s heart skips a beat.

“Hey, I have feelings”, Mikey says, glancing up form his phone finally. He makes a face at his brother’s casual intimacy.

“Fuck off, you android”, Frank retorts, chucking a cushion at Mikey’s direction. He giggles when he hears the ‘oof’ of contact.

“Exterminate”, Mikey impersonates, chucking the pillow back at Frank.

“If Pete tries to throw us a baby shower, I _will_ castrate him with a spork”, Gerard grumbles.

 

~~***~~

 

Gerard hears the snick of the TV turning off, a faint flash of light against his eyelids, cutting off the credits to a movie that neither Frank nor Gerard were really watching. Frank shifts around next to Gerard, sliding closer and resting his head against Gerard’s shoulder, drawing patterns on the skin of Gerard’s chest. It makes him shiver, in which Gerard feels Frank smile against his neck.

“I’m scared”, Frank blurts out, pausing in his doodles and raising his head to look Gerard in the eye.

“So am I”, Gerard replies after a moment. He keeps looking into Frank’s eyes, the hazel he loves so much.

“What if we don’t pass?” Frank asks, his voice calm, but Gerard can hear the edge of worry.

He presses his hand against the nape of Frank’s neck and twists his fingers into the hair there. “What if we do?”

Frank sighs and sinks his head back down to Gerard’s shoulder. Its quiet for a moment before Frank speaks again.

“Do you think we’d make good parents?”

“That’s not for us to decide”, Gerard says, smoothing his palm over Frank’s shoulder blades. “Remember, we have our interview tomorrow”.

“That’s why I’m scared”, Frank mumbles. “We already have less of a chance because we’re gay. And if they see Mikey, they’ll write us up as ‘Residence of Mentally Unstable Brother’ as well”.

Gerard giggles. “I’ll call Bob tomorrow, they can have a deep and meaningful talk about unrequited love”.

Frank snorts. “Is he _still_ hung up on Ray? Jesus, Mikes needs to grow a pair”.

“It’s getting kinda pathetic”, Gerard aggress, resting his hand on the waistband of Frank’s boxers.

“I’m not raising a kid around that boy if he doesn’t make a move soon”.

“I wouldn’t raise a kid around Mikey, period”, Gerard says, shifting a leg over Frank’s calf.

“Mikey is banned from our house for the next eighteen years”, Frank says firmly, if a little breathlessly. Gerard grins and slips the tips of his fingers under the elastic at the small of Frank’s back.

“Only Mikey?”

There’s a pause.

“We’re going into total isolation, this kid needs to be safe”, Frank decides.

Gerard huffs a giggle out, rolls on top of Frank and proceeds to kiss that worried frown of his face.

 

 ~~***~~

 

“Jesus Christ, Jesus, oh god, fucking fuck…”

Gerard was watching Frank dash around the house, frantically cleaning the already clean and fixing the already fixed. His partner was fretting, and would up until the interviewer arrived. Gerard caught Frank as he attempted to whizz past into the kitchen. Gerard tugged on Frank’s waist and pulled him into his chest, giggling while Frank squirmed restlessly.

“Frankie babe, calm down. Everything is beyond spotless. Mikey is probably crying about his blue balls at Bob’s. And we’re going to be _fine_ ”, he says, punctuating each sentence with a kiss. Frank sighed after each one, relaxing more each time. He rested his head against Gerard’s shoulder, nose pressed against his pulse, breathing in Gerard’s scent.

The doorbell rang.

Even before Frank could move, Gerard stilled him with a deep kiss, and opened the door before Frank even realised what had happened.

“Hi!” Gerard said cheerfully. He looked at the interviewer and was impressed. The man was wearing tight jeans and a button up with the sleeve rolled up to his elbows, displaying a piano tattooed on his forearm and a series of tropical flowers. He had windblown hair and black glasses.

“Hello! I’m Brendon and I _love_ your gerberas”

What the fuck are gerberas?

“Thank you!” Frank answered from beside Gerard’s elbow. “ I planted them last week”.

_What the fuck are gerberas?_

“Come in, come in”, Frank said, pulling the door open further and stepping back on Gerard’s socked foot.

_Motherfucking ow!_

Brendon beams as he steps inside, scribbling on his clipboard as he toes off his shoes. He begins to follow Frank down the hall.

“Mikeyway!” he exclaims, stopping dead in his tracks and peering closer at a frame on the wall. It’s a slightly awkward one of Mikey and Gerard at some relative’s wedding, but Frank loves it because Gerard’s hair was white.

“This is Mikey Way”, Brendon says, pointing at the picture. “ How do you guys know Mikey?”

“Mikey’s my brother”, Gerard says as he heads into the kitchen to make coffee.

“Oh, so your Gerard”, Brendon replies.

“Yeah”.

“Awesome. Where’s Mikey now, I haven’t seen him in ages”, Brendon said.

“Right now? Talking about unrequited love with a friend of ours”, Frank said, guiding Brendon into the lounge.

“Is he still crushing like a girl on Ray?” Brendon asks as he sinks into ‘the Mikey’ armchair.

“You know Ray?” Frank asks, a little surprised, accepting the coffee from Gerard.

“Sure, he was in the same English class as Ryan”, Brendon nods, a small smile on his face as he nodded back at Gerard as he gave him a mug.

“Ryan…Ross?” Frank questioned.

“Yeah, he’s my boyfriend”. Brendon’s shy smile broadened.

Frank let out a relieved breath. “Phew. Oh man, that’s just what we were worried about”, he says, taking Gerard’s hand as he sits down, “whether or not our being gay wouldn’t impact our chances of adoption”.

“Oh god, no”, Brendon says, waving his hands and looking horrified. “No way, the Intercommunity Adoption Agency judges solely on the couple’s ability to raise a child in a safe and secure environment”.

“Awesome”.

Brendon smiled and picked up his clipboard. “Okay so, formalities first”. He glances down at the board. “How did you to meet?”

Frank giggles and Gerard smiles. “Uh, well, Frank kinda fell on me”.

“Yeah, some asshole pushed me in the mosh pit and we kinda collided. I fractured his nose”, Frank smiled, turning to face Gerard.

“It bleed a lot”, Gerard laughed, patting his face in memory.

“So I bought him coffee to apologise…”

“So I basically fell in love right then”, Gerard said grinning, squeezing Frank’s hand gently.

Brendon smiled and pushed his glasses further up his nose. “Very sweet. So um, what is it that you think makes your relationship work?”

Frank thinks for s second, pouting his lower lip before answering. “It’s because we’re so different. Like, I’m really energetic, where as Gerard is more reserved and quiet”.

Gerard nods in agreement.

“Okay”, Brendon says with another clipboard scribble. “Is there anything that you don’t like about each other?”

Gerard frowns. “Not really, just little things, like Frank’s taste for playing his guitar at eleven. I’ll be deaf before thirty”, he adds.

“I don’t like how like, whenever I want to go on a walk or something, he’s all like, ‘no I can’t, I’m working on my gallery showing’ or something”, Frank grins, nudging Gerard in the ribs playfully.

Brendon smiles at the banter. “How do you make decisions that will affect both of you?”

Gerard opens his mouth to reply but hears the front door snick shut and the tell-tale sounds of clumsy Mikey-steps.

“Excuse me”, he says to Brendon, and shoots Frank a glance saying _Mikey is here distract Brendon while I commit fratricide_. Frank seemed to understand because he starts rambling about joint responsibility and dual partnership and blah blah blah.

Mikey is standing in the hallway, toeing off his boots.

“Fuck me, Mikey, you knew today was our interview!” Gerard hissed.

“Well, yeah, but Brendon”, Mikey replies, like that will explain the situation. Gerard doesn’t think so.

“What?"

“Ryan told Pete who told Patrick, who told Bob, who told me that Brendon was doing the interview. I haven’t seen Brendon is ages, so I thought I’d come back”, he says with a shrug, moving to head past Gerard.

Gerard grabs at Mikey, intending to growl, to explain that today is important for him and Frank, and if he fucks up, he’s in deep shit, but Brendon spots Mikey’s gangly legs and makes a noise of happiness, so Gerard settles for the less than stellar option of sending a death-glare as he stalks back into the lounge behind his sibling.

“Mikeyway! It’s been too long!” Brendon exclaims, dropping the clipboard and grabbing Mikey in a hug.

“Hey Brendon”, Mikey says, releasing Brendon. “How’s Ryan?”

“Good”, Brendon says with a wink and Gerard doesn’t want to consider the possible innuendo behind that.

“I’ll be making coffee”, Mikey says, finally picking up on his brother’s could-burn-happiness-glare and leaving in a way that meant, ‘I’ll be listening from the kitchen’.

Does no one really have anything better to do than gossip like girls about his and Frank’s adoption process?

 

 ~~***~~

 

_Welcome! Chat in session – what are you thinking?_

Mikey: They r so gnna gt it –Bdon is doin the intrvw

Bob: lucky fucks, hes to nice

Pete: hes hot

Patrick: Pete u hve a bfriend.

Pete: nt lyk he dosnt agree

Gabe: hes smoking

Ryan: Can you please not hit on my boyfirned? Thanks.

Bob: if he dosnt approve dem n dey dnt get a kid im comin afta u ross

Ryan: Shaking in my boots, Bryar.

Patrick: U shud, bob can be a scary mofo

Bob: why thankyou

Patrick: Anything 4 u bbe

Pete: Go BOB!

Ryan: Pete go away, you’re dating Gabe, your opinion is invalid

Gabe: wat r u implying bitch I will cut ur pay n fire u

Pete: Go GABE!

Ryan: If you fire me, how can you cut my pay?

Mikey: Guys, Brendons thxing them, I thnk its ovr!

Bob: gr8

Patrick: tell dem I say hi! Nd ask how it went

Pete: I will bite ur dick until it retracts in2 a vag, gabe

Pete: oops, wrng convo

Ray: Huh?

 

_You suspended chat._

 

~~***~~

“Sooo…” Mikey drawled, peeking his head around the doorframe. Frank is slumped on the sofa and waves he hand non-committedly.

“Think it went good”, is all he says, with an air of indifference, but Gerard can see his nervousness, in the way his eyes never settle on something for too long.

“I think it went well”, Gerard says in a crappy attempt to booster Frank’s confidence. Frank smiles though, which makes up for Mikey’s weird glance.

“When do you find out if you meet the kiddo?” Mikey asks as he falls into the recently vacated armchair, clutching his phone and a mug of coffee. “Patrick says hi, by the way”.

“Hi Patty”, Gerard and Frank intone back in unison, which makes Mikey smile, or more a quirk of the lips.

“In a few weeks we find out if the Agency approves us for visitation, and then maybe another week while they find a kid that could suit us”, Frank answers, rolling over and mushing his face into the cushions.

“Cool”, Mikey says, kicking his feet up onto the table. The feet-on-table earns a passing flick on the head from Gerard.

“Get your dirty feet of our table”, he says half-heartedly. Mikey knows it and does nothing.

 

 ~~***~~

 

_Chat session reengaged – Welcome back!_

Mikey: They said it wnt ok

Pete: knew it

Gabe: no u ddnt

Pete: I so did

Ryan: Yeah, I just finished talking to Brendon, he said they have a nice house and environment and the kid will go to a nice home

Bob: their hme or A good home

Patrick: were those his exct words?

Ryan: Well I don’t remember his exact words…

Gabe: don’t let us down, yong jedi master

Patrick: yeah wats gonna happen ryross

Ryan: Don’t ever call me that again Patrick

Ryan: And I’ll talk to Brendon when he gets home.

Gabe: u hve dun ur contry proud

Pete: U certnly hvnt

Gabe: fuk u, im da jedi master

Pete: take ur lightsaber elsewhere

Gabe: first tym u complained ;)

Ray: What?

_Patrick left chat._

_Bob left chat._

_Ryan left chat._

_Ray left chat._

_Mikey left chat._

Pete: NOOOO!! Mikeyway!

Gabe: deserter.

Pete: sooo ;)

Gabe: be at urs in 10 ;) xx

_Chat session terminated._

 

_~~***~~_

“What if the kid doesn’t like us Gee”, Frank says, bouncing restlessly on the peach plastic chairs in the waiting room. The walls were a pale vomit colour and everything was lined in tan boards. Even the auburn haired receptionist – Aubury? Avery? – blended in with her sunburnt skin and ginger hair. There were two other couples in the room with them – a middle-aged couple giving them the evils, and a young man with an Asian girl.

“Then the kid doesn’t like us”, Gerard said sagely. Frank was squeezing Gerard’s hand tightly.

“But –“

“Mr Iero and Mr Way?”

A woman was standing by the swinging double doors with a clipboard, dressed in an ill-fitting pale-blue shirt-dress. Frank leapt to his feet and practically dragged Gerard upright.

“That’s us”, he said, pulling Gerard for a moment as they followed the woman down a series of hallways. The pressure on Frank’s hand squeezing Gerard’s builds up until they enter the room, when it stops all together.

The room is big, spacious, with a pile of toys in one corner and a table in another. Brendon is on the floor with a small kid, who couldn’t have been more then six. He had a dark mop of hair on his head and pale skin under his blue shirt and shorts. They were drawing on a massive piece of paper, colourful swirls all over the page.

Brendon spotted them and got up, and murmured, “I’ll be right back Demi” to the kid. ‘Demi’ just nodded and made a small sound before returning to his drawing.

“Hey guys”, Brendon said, a he approached them. Somewhere along the lines, the lady had disappeared and left them with Brendon.

“This kid’s name is Dimitri. He’s five and a half, born in America but his parents are Russian, with no next-of-kin. They died in a car accident about two years ago.

“Dimitri, this is Frank and Gerard. They’re gonna keep you company while I go sort some things okay?”, Brendon says, catching the young boys attention.

Dimitri just nods and smiles, returning his attention to the drawing. Gerard steps forward and sits down next to Dimitri, peering at what’s on the page.

“What are you drawing Demi?”, Gerard asks, picking up a stray crayon.

“I’m gonna dwar a house”, he says, slurring his words together. Gerard smiles.

“What kind of house?”

“A big one with my family”, Dimitri replies, scribbling green grass everywhere. Frank sits down opposite Dimitri and rests his chin in his hand.

“Who’s in your family?” Frank asks cautiously.

Dimitri looks up and pauses, looking confused.

“Yous”, is all he says and nods, as if to confirm it with himself.

Frank doesn’t say anything, just looks a little overwhelmed with the situation.

“I like your hey-wa”, Dimirti says, looking up and poking a long crayon at Gerard’s red locks. “Did you paint it? Are you a paintist”

Gerard smiles. “Yes, with a special kind of paint. And I am a painter”.

Dimirti grins, showing a dimple in his cheek and screwing his crystalline-blue eyes behind his uplifted cheeks. “I like painting” he says, jumping to his feet and dashing over to one corner and running back with a pile of papers in his hands. He dumps them in Gerard’s lap before sitting back down.

They’re paintings – messy Picasso-like blobs and simple illustrations of farm animals and a zebra, scribbly faces and finger-painted smears.

“They’re beautiful Dimitri, wow”, Gerard says, because they are. Frank reaches over and pulls one out – a painting of a flower.

“Ooooo”, Dimitri squeals, grabbing Frank’s arm and turn it, poking at the skin. “Yous painted like Uncle B!”

_Uncle B?_

But luckily Frank cottons on and nods, “Just like Uncle B”. He pulls his jacket off and shows Dimitri both arms. Dimitri looks practically ecstatic, grinning and poking at Frank’s Lady of Sorrows.

“She looks sad”, he says, grabbing a felt-pen and drawing a happy smile over Frank’s ink. Frankie just grins.

“I like yous”, Dimitri says, releasing Frank’s arm and flopping back down onto his butt. “Yous gonna be my daddies”. He nods again, but then frowns.

“Whos…”, he trails off.

“Whos what?”, Gerard says.

“Whos gonna be mummy?” he asks, childish concern written over his face.

Frank doesn’t miss a beat.

“Sometimes Demi, there are two daddies and two mummies, and they love each other just like a mummy and a daddy do”. He takes Gerard’s hand and squeezes it.

“Oh-okay”, Dimitri says, nodding and smiling. “I don’t like mummies anyway, they’ve coodies”, he giggles. Gerard and Frank giggle too.

“Yous is da bestest daddies eva!” Dimitri squeals and tackles Gerard in a hug before leaping at Frank, giggling the entire time.

“You are the best kid ever Dimitri”, Frank says, and Gerard can see the emotion bubbling behind his eyes, small sparks of happiness and love.

“Can you teach me to paint”, Dimitri asks, facing Gerard but not removing his head form under Frank’s chin. It’s an adorable sight.

“But you already know how to paint”, Gerard says, picking up one of the discarded masterpieces.

“Not pwoperwey”, Dimitri pouts. Gerard gives in.

“Okay, I’ll teach you”.

“Yay!”

 

 ~~***~~

 

“Excuse me gentlemen, but visitations over”. The receptionist-woman-person from before looked into the room, where Dimitri and Frank were playing a game of hide and seek (Frank sucked at hiding).

Frank sighed and got to his feet, brushing off dust from his knees. Dimitri pouted.

“Do you haves to go?” Dimitri asks, and the sound positively rips Gerard’s heart  out and curb-stomps it with how sad Dimitri sounds.

“Yeah”, Frank says, looking and sounding just as distraught as Dimitri. Gerard seriously thought that someone had inserted ovaries into him while he slept, because he was never _this_ emotional.

“Will yous come back?” Dimitri asks.

“Definitely”, Frank says, even thought he couldn’t promise it. It might hurt them later, but it was worth it to see the smile on Dimitri’s face. It was a face-splitting grin, and he squealed with happiness, hugging first Frank and then Gerard.

“Yay!”, he shouted.

“Bye Dimitri”, Frank said from the door, watching Gerard give Dimitri a hug. The little boy handed Gerard a folded piece of paper and told Gerard “don’t not opens it till later”. Gerard just nodded solemnly and kissed Dimitri on the forehead before heading fro the door.

“Bye daddies!” he yelled, waving frantically until the door shut him out.

Gerard almost made it to the car. Frank started crying as soon as they left the building.

 

 ~~***~~

 

_Welcome! Chat in session – how’s it going?_

 

Mikey: Not 2 sure guys…

Ryan: Why? Brendon said Dimitri wouldn’t shut up about them…

Mikey: they cme hme in ters

Pete: good/bad?

Mikey: dunno…

Bob: den y u worried?

Mikey: dey been home 4 an hour n hvnt said a thing. Just flippn a piece of ppr in Gee’s hnds…

Ryan: Dimitri likes to give people presents, to quote Brendon.

Gabe: wats on the ppr?

Mikey: dey gonna unfold it ina sec

Patrick: the anticipation is unbearable

Pete: wow patty, u used real wrds

Patrick: fuk u pete

Ryan: And it’s gone…

Mikey: Shit fuck, dey cryn again…

Mikey: Frnk no hot crier

Gabe: WATS ON DA PPR?

Bob: calm tits gabe, I thought patience ws prt of bing a jedi mster

Gabe: in moderation

Ryan: Why is it that you can all spell correctly, yet refuse to apply your education?

Pete: Saves engy

Ryan: I counted three extra buttons to make that sentence correct, Pete. Fuck you and your saved energy.

Gabe: u suk at dis jedi trainin ryross

Mikey: Well fuck me…

Bob: I no sum1 who mite… ;)

Mikey: Liar Bob

Mikey: Dimitri drew dem a pic.

Gabe: OF WAT

Mikey: Them. As a famly. Got G’s nose nd Frnk’s tats.

Mikey: The kid hs red hair lyk G

Bob: I didn’t no I hd a vagina

Gabe: *internal tears of adorablness

Ryan: One more button Gabe, seriously.

Pete: Fuck you.

Mikey: Dey kickn me out, cn I hang at sum1s?

Ray: Horror movie marathon on cable?

Mikey: Deal.

Ray: Cool.

_Ray left chat._

Bob: Is dat wat I think it is…? ;)

Mikey: Bob Bryar: King of Misconceptions

Ryan: Big words from the guy who thinks he’s not going on a date…

Mikey: Fuck u 2 ryan

Pete: Mikey and Ray, sitting in a tree…

Gabe: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Patrick: Ditto

Mikey: I hate you all.

_Mikey left chat._

 

_~~***~~_

 

“How on earth is Dimitri still up for adoption?” Frank wondered, nosing Gerard’s neck and listening to his fiancé’s heartbeat.

“Don’t question it babe, just know that we got so lucky”, Gerard said, his chest rumbling as he talked, making Frank giggle.

“How did we _ever_ get so lucky?”, Frank spoke into the darkness.

“I just hope out luck stays strong”, Gerard replied, turning to press his face to Frank’s neck. Frank hummed.

“He’s perfect for us”.

 

 ~~***~~

 

Frank has never really liked waiting for things. Whether it be his birthday, his anniversary, the day he got engaged to waiting for the ad breaks to be over, the traffic to more, hell, even the jug to boil, Frank has never had the Jedi patience. Waiting for information about Dimitri is _torturing_ Gerard, so he can’t even imagine what it’s doing to Frank.

For the past week – since the last of the six meetings with Dimitri – Frank has been meticulously cleaning the house. One the plus side, Gerard hasn’t done his laundry because it’s been done for him, but he’s starting to worry about Frank, who looks like he might be stressed to breaking point.

The phone rings for what has to be the hundredth time that day, startling Gerard out of his thought-dribble and into reality.

“If that’s Mikey again, tell him to fuck right off”, Frank shouts from the kitchen.

Gerard picks up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hi, this is Adam Bufont. I’m a social worker from the Intercommunity Adoption Agency”.

_Definitely not Mikey, Jesus fuck_

“Oh. Hi”, Gerard says intelligently.

“I’m calling about Dimitri”.

“Yes?” Gerard says, anticipation building in his gut.

“I’m pleased to say that Dimitri has been approved, and you are set to be his legal guardians. After all the paperwork, that is”.

Gerard couldn’t believe it.

“I-I’m s-sorry, did y-you-“.

Adam laughed. “Yes, Dimitri is all yours, Mr – sorry, are you Mr Way or Mr Iero?”

“Way”, Gerard said, clutching the phone so tight he thought it might shatter.

“Then you and Mr Iero are all set to raise Dimitri”.

“Thank you”. Gerard couldn’t have meant it any more than he did just then.

“My pleasure Mr Way. Now I’ll leave you to share the news with your family and we’ll contact you with more information in the next few days.”

“Okay”.

“Good bye Mr Way!” Adam said cheerily. Gerard stared at the phone long after the line went dead.

“What did Mikey want?”, Frank asked, walking into the lounge with coffee.

“Dimitri”

Frank frowned as he set the coffee on the table. “What did Mikey want with Dimitri?”

“It wasn’t Mikey”, Gerard said, casting his eyes up to Frank’s. He watched as they danced from confused to understanding, back to confused and then worried.

“What did they say?”

Gerard felt the trickle of belief in his veins, tugging up the corner of his mouth in a smile.

“Dimitri is ours Frank – _we’re gonna be dads”._

Frank stayed frozen for a moment before grinning, his eyes showing unshielded delight and happiness. He huffed out a laugh before launching himself at Gerard, who caught him, lifting Frank against his waist and twirling them around, kissing him all the while.

“Parents Frankie, daddies”, Gerard said with awe as he let Frank’s feet contact the floor.

“Daddy Gerard”, Frank murmured before he kissed Gerard, with every ounce of love and unabridged joy he was feeling, happy tears running down his cheeks.

It was possibly one of the most memorable kisses Gerard had ever had.

 

 ~~***~~

 

_Welcome! Chat in session – what’s going on?_

Mikey: APPROVED MOTHERFUCKERS!!!

Pete: Woohoo!

Gabe: whose haus da party at?

Ryan: I wish I couldn have seen their faces…

Bob: dat wud hv been a special momento

Gabe: ship it

Patrick: fuck off gabe

Ray: Conratulations!

Brendon: why am I never in these things.

 

_Chat session terminated._

 

_~~***~~_

“What if he doesn’t like it here Gee?” Frank frets, dashing around the house and cleaning manically. Gerard just grins and grabs Frank as he dashes past, just like he did all those months ago for the interview.

“He’ll be fine Frankie”, Gerard mumbled into Frank’s lips, kissing him just like he did all those months ago for the interview.

Frank pulls back to say something, but he’s interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Gerard smiles and tucks a stray piece of hair behind Frank’s ear, whispering, “I love you”.

Frank grins, takes a deep breath and strides to the door.

Dimitri is standing there, clutching a green Ben10 bag and looking nervous. He’s holding the hand of a friendly-looking social worker.

“H-hello”, Dimitri says shyly.

“Hey Dimitri”, Frank says, bending down and opening his arms wide. Dimitri looks unsure for a second before he races forward and is enveloped in Frank’s hug.

“Yous want me here?” Gerard hears Dimitri mumble.

“Of course we do”, Frank says, pulling back to look Dimitri in the eye.

“Does Daddy Geward?”

“He sure does”, Gerard says. Dimitri raises his head and beams at Gerard.

‘”Okay Dimitri, I’ll get the rest of your stuff”, the social worker says, nodding. “I’m Adam, by the way”.

“Hey Adam”, Gerard says politely. Adam grins and heads back to the car, returning with a small suitcase with Dimitri’s name scrawled across the front. It’s surprisingly small.

“Looks like we might have to go shopping”, Frank says in a stage whisper, leaning into Dimitri.

“I like shopping!”, Dimitri squeals. Frank exchanges a smirk with Gerard, while Adam smiles and nods, mouthing ‘Totally gay”.

“Come on Dimitri”, Gerard says, holding out his hand. “Lets go see your bedroom”. Dimitri grins and puts his tiny hand in Gerard’s. He’s momentarily overwhelmed by the amount of trust in this kid, _his son._ Holy Shit.

“I’ll leave you to it”, Adam says. “You know about the regular check-ups and such?”

“Yep”, Frank nods, “Thanks”.

“Wow!”, Dimitri squeals from the top of the stairs before leaping into his blue bedroom (Gerard had painted massive blue aliens all over the walls after they found out that Dimitri liked blue aliens).

Gerard grinned and lent on the doorframe, watching Dimitri pat the wall, look out the window, fall on the bed. He’d never felt so happy in in life – he had _a son,_ the best friends and an amazing fiancé.

Life was pretty much perfect.

 

 ~~***~~

 

“We have some friends coming over later Dimitri”, Gerard said, leaning against the bench top, steaming coffee in his hands.

It had been two weeks since Dimitri had started living with them, and things had never been so amazing. Dimitri had met Uncle Mikey, and squealed when ‘Uncle B!’ came over for a check-up.

“Our friends want to meet you – don’t use _all_ of the milk babe”, Gerard added, looking at Frank.

“I can use all the milk if I want”, Frank said jokingly, sticking out his tongue. Dimitri giggled.

“When are they coming?” Frank asked as put the milk back in the fridge.

“Dunno”, Gerard shrugged.

“Demi, to you want to go get changed”, Frank asked. Dimitri nodded and raced up the stairs. Frank watched him run fondly.

“We are so lucky”, Frank sighed, leaning back against Gerard.

Gerard grinned and pressed a kiss behind Frank’s ear. “We so are”.

 

 ~~***~~

 

“Uncle Pete is in the house!” Pete shouted as soon as he stepped over the doorframe. Dimitri looked mildly petrified and squeaked. Frank just laughed and picked him up the waist, hanging him upside down.

“Dimitri, this is Uncle Pete”, Frank says, swinging Dimitri a little. He giggles, looking a bit more comfortable.

Frank, Pete and Dimitri start playing Crash Bandicoot while Gerard made coffee. There was a creaking from the doorway and a loud crash followed by Gabe’s voice of “crap”.

Before Gerard could even see what had broken, Pete had stood up, raced past Gerard in a blur and latched onto Gabe.

“Oh god, guys please, if your gonna molest each other in my house, do it in the bathroom at least”, Gerard complained. He definitely heard a moan.

“Thanks for the heads up on the condom stash Gee”, Gabe mumbled.

“PG Gabe, keep it PG”, Gerard shakes his head.

“Ooo, where is the little fella?”, Gabe said, disentangling himself from his boyfriend.

“Lounge”, Patrick says.

_When the fuck did Patrick arrive?_

“Hey guys!” Brendon says, holding hands with what appears to be a pile of scarves.

“Uncle B!” Dimitri shouts and sprints form the lounge into Brendon’s awaiting arms.

“Oof”, Brendon huffs as a solid Dimitri collides with his chest. Dimitri just giggles and says “Wes playin Crash!”

“Really? Show me then”, Brendon says, tugging what has to be Ryan under the scarves into the lounge with him.

Gerard feels a tugging at his ankles. It’s Dimitri.

“Are these all my uncles?” he asks, a little confused.

“Yip”, Gerard says, sinking to the floor and pulling Dimitri into his lap. “Uncle Mikey is your only _real_ Uncle, because he’s my brother”.

“But Uncle Mikey looks nofink like Daddy Geward”, Dimitri says, still looking confused. There’s a small round of ‘awww’ when Dimitri says ‘Daddy Gerard’.

“That’s because I’m better looking”, Gerard says.

“So am I”, Gabe retorts. Dimitri looks confused.

“Are yous Uncle g-gay?”

There’s a round of laughter.

“Dids I say sumfink funnies?” Dimitri asks, looking worried.

“Very much so”, Gerard says, squeezing Dimitri’s sides until he’s squealing instead of giggling. Dimitri picks up the remote to play the game.

“Hey, where is Mikey anyway?” Frank asks, playing closely to let Dimitri win.

Bob coughs then smirks. “He and Ray are otherwise untimely occupied”.

There’s a moment of silence and Frank drives of the track.

“What!” Frank shouts at the same time as Pete says” No way”, Gerard asks “Are you sure it was Ray?”, and Gabe shouts “Woohoo Mikeyway!”

Bob just smirks again. “Hell yeah I’m sure it was Ray, you can’t mistake that hair anywhere”.

Gabe leaps to his feet and does laps around the room, screaming “Penis of vagina!”.

Frank, Gerard, Brendon and Patrick shout in unison “PG GABE!”

Dimitri giggles.

 

 ~~***~~

 

When Mikey and Ray finally turn up, it’s to a round of catcalls and wolf-whistles. Mikey uncharacteristically blushes and ducks his head. Gerard is sure he sees him smile. Christ, Mikey must be happy.

The new relationship is topic of conversation for a while, Ryan and Bob playing Mario Cart now with Dimitri. Two hours later however, the subject is back to Dimitri.

“Daddy Frank?”, Dimitri asks, tugging at Frank’s shirt. Again, a round of ‘aww’ echoes.

“Yes mister?”

“Uncle-r-ray has cool hey-wa”, he whispers.

“He does doesn’t he”, Frank says with a smile.

“Cans I touches it?” he whispers loudly.

“You’ll have to ask him”.

Dimitri looks over to Uncle Ray and says shyly, “ I likes yoursis hey-wa”.

Ray blinks. “Thank you”.

“Cans I touches it?’, he asks.

Ray smiles, saying “Sure”, before he leans forward form his cross-legged position, letting Dimitri sink his hands into his curls. Dimitri giggles.

“I has da bestest uncles, Daddy Geward nd Daddy Frank”, Dimitri says, smiling.

Gerard catches Frank’s eyes and grins happily.

 

 ~~***~~

 

_Welcome! Chat in session – what are you thinking?_

Pete: how ca-ute was he!

Bob: I wnt one

Patrick: how soon do u fink we cud get one?

Brendon: Gerard and Frnak had a fast-track due to quick placement and stellar environment, so you’d be thinking maybe six months, not four.

Gabe: pete, we is havn a kid!

Pete: but wat if we ends up w/ a crack head or sumin?

Patrick: who da fuk puts crack heads up 4 adptn?

Mikey: I’m gonna b da bestest uncle

Pete: No, me!

Gabe: no I am!

Patrick: dream on uncle gay

Bob: classic. Dat shits gonna stick

 

 ~~***~~

 

Once everyone had left –aka, been forcibly shoved out the door – Frank declares it’s Dimitri’s bedtime.

‘I likes my uncles”, Dimitri says sleepily, nodding as Gerard tucks him in. “Cans dey come overs again?”

“They sure can”, Frank says, tucking Dimitri’s hair behind his ear.

“Goodnight little man”, Frank whispers, kissing Dimitri on the forehead.

“Goodnights Daddies”, Dimitri mumbles as he drifts off. Gerard and Frank smile.

The door snicks shut as Frank and Gerard head for their own room. It isn’t until Gerard sees Frank’s tears that he says something.

“We are the luckiest people alive”, he whispers, wrapping his arms around Frank’s waist and kissing his tears away. Frank chokes a little laugh.

“I love you so much Gee”, he says, sliding his lips across Gerard’s jaw. His heart pounds heavily.

“I love you just as much as I love this family”, Gerard replies, squeezing the boy he love tightly as he kisses him.

He lied before.

_This_ was the most memorable kiss he’d ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Also, I have no idea how the adoption system works, so any information is pure guess work.


End file.
